Homesick
by Tardisbluecurls
Summary: A lonely Lafayette get some late night visitors. Set in the revolutionary war. One-Shot


Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette was exhausted. All he wanted to do was get back home, home to his dearest Adrienne and their two little ones. He missed them more than he knew was possible. But going home wasn't an option now. He was an ocean away, having snuck out in the middle of the night, disguised, to come to America to fight for their freedom. His father-in-law was outraged, and was calling for his arrest. God only knew what the king felt about him currently.

He didn't regret it for a moment though. Coming to fight here in America was the right thing to do. This young nation deserved to escape the tyrannical rule of King George III. O _ne day, perhaps, I can bring freedom to my own people, to my beloved France._ Lafayette sighed, once again wishing he was home in France. It was just homesickness, but the thoughts of home had been ever present in his mind lately. He sat down at his writing desk, trying to ignore the bite in the cold air that filled his room.

Drawing a piece of paper and his quill out from the case, he began to compose a letter to his wife. He had scarcely written a few sentences when he heard a knock on his door. He knew instantly who it was; no one else would dare be coming to visit so late. He made his way across the room and opened the door.

A slight young man walked througthe door, not bothering to be invited in. He headed straight for the small bed, falling face first on to it. Lafayette just rolled his eyes and shut the door. _Typical Alexander, being dramatic like this._ He took his place in the chair. " _Bonjour_ , Alexander. Yes, you may come in. Please, make yourself at home!"

Alexander Hamilton rolled over onto his back an sat up, smiling crookedly at his friend. He had heard the teasintone in Lafayettes voice and knew he wasn't upset. "My apologies, Lafayette. That was rude of me. May I sit here?"

"If I say no, will yiu get out of my bed?"

"Mmmmm, probably not. And I am _on_ your bed, my friend, not _in_ it. There is a difference."

Lafayette was confused. _What is the difference? He is in my bed! Why must English be so difficult!_ He was still getting used to speaking in English, having only learned it when he arrived. Alexander had been a big help, but there were times, like now, when he just didn't understand the subtle differences of words or phrases.

Sensing his confusion, Alexander explained it to him. "If I were to be in your bed, Lafayette, it would be like sleeping in the bed with yiu. Like yiu and your wife do. However, I am not sleepinin the bed, only on top of it. Does that help?"

"Well, thank God you are not in my bed then! That would be awkward, indeed, now wouldn't it!"

Alexander snorted. "Please, Lafayette, you know you would be homered to have me in your bed!"

"Maybe in my nightmares, you mean!" Lafayette and Alexander laughed, trying to keep the volume down so they didn't wake anyone else. Most of the men had been in their rooms for a long time already, no one wanting to venture out into the freezing cold that awaited them outside, and none of them would be happy to be awoken.

"So what have you been doing today, _mon ami_? Has anything exciting come up lately?" Lafayette asked.

Alexander groaned, throwing himself back on Lafayettes bed. "Letter, letters, and more letters! That's it! I'm so sick of writing to Congress. They want us to fight, but honestly, look at us! We aren't ready to fight! We have no supplies, no money, nothing! Its infuriating, and tocmake matters worse, Laurens has been gone for a week on some mission for General Washington, so I've had no one to talk to during the day! And- Lafayette! Are you writing a letter right now?!"

Lafayette dropped his quill guiltily. "No! I would never...okay, fine. I was. I'm sorry! You were ranting, though, and I started a letter to Adrienne before you came in and-"

"You were the one to ask me a question!" Alex said in disbelief, his voice raising an octave, not from anger, but because he was trying not to laugh at his friend. "Why did you even ask-" he was interrupted by another knock at the door. "It's after midnight, who is coming to visit you?"

Standing to get the door, Lafayette shot his friend a wry look. "You have no room to talk, Alexander." Crossing the room in just a few steps, he cracked the door open. He instantly recognized the tall, shivering figure in the hall and flung the door open to pull him inside.

"Laurens! You are here! Come in, come in! Its slightly warmer in here. Look, Alexander, John's back!" He shut the door behind him, trying to keep the little bit of warmth he had from escaping.

"Hey, Laf. Glad to be back. Do you have a spare blanket, by any chance? I just got in and I am so cold! " John managed to get out, his teeth chattering. His curly hair was damp, as was his jacket, like he had just come in from riding in the snow.

"Of course! Here, get out of that damp jacket. I'll go get something hot for us to drink. Alexander, my spare blanket is in the bureau, can you get it out for John. Make sure he doesn't freeze to death, please. I'll be back in a moment." He closed the door and headed down the stairs, to where the kitchen was. There was usually a kettle kept warm for the myriad of men who came into the inn at all hours.

Lafayette gathered three mugs and added some tea to them all before placing them all on a tray and heading back up the stairs. He managed to open the door without dropping anything, and Alex hopped off the bed to help him. _"Merci_ , Alex. Here John, drink up." He handed John the steaming mug of tea and sat on one side of him, Alex taking his place on Johns right.

John took a sip of the hot liquid and sighed happily, settling in to the warmth the two men next to him were providing. "Thank you, Laf. I haven't had anything warm all day."

"Where have you been? Washington didn't dare tell me where he sent you this time." Alex asked, sipping his own drink. Lafayette was curious as well. _George has been sending John out on many missions lately. I wonder what he is trying to do._ He didn't have to wait to long to find out though.

"This time I had to go to New York and get some information from Hercules. He hasn't been able to get his information out lately, and Washington needed to know why. Turns oiut he's just been sick, so it was a waste of time. I nearly got stuck in the city due to new redcoats patrolling the city, but I managed to sneak out without getting caught. Of course it had to snow for the last two days, too, so I've been freezing!" He shivered, remembering how cold it had gotten the night before. Alexander and Lafayette instinctivly moved closer, trying to send as much of their body warmth as they could to their friend.

"Is there any news from New York, then? Here, have the rest of mine." Alexander asked, pressing his still full mug of tea into Johns hands and taking his empty one. John took it gratefully, relishing the warmth of the cup in his hands.

"Nothing good. The city is swarming with those damn redcoats. I just wish they would go back to England and the war was over already!" He said in an angry voice. Lafayette couldn't help but agree with him. It would be nice for the war to be over, but they all knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"It will be over one day, my friend, and America will be free! Imagine the stories we will have to tell our children! Who knows. Maybe one day they will tell stories and write songs about our bravery. We are changing the world. Don't lose sight of that."

Alexander smiled a sleepy smile. "I bet you've already started tellinyiur stories to the girls, haven't you?" He asked, pointing his in in the direction of Lafayettes writing desk, where his unfinished letter still lay. "What do you tell them about us? How brave we are?"

Lafayette snorted. "Actually I tell them stories of the idiotic things you two get into, Alexander. They already know they have a very brave Papa."

"What do you mean, idiotic things you two do. I shouldn't be included in that. Its usually Alexander thamakes bad decisions!" said John, trying to stiffle a yawn unsuccessfully.

His yawn was contagious, spreading to Alexander next, who was growing drowsy in the now warm room. "John, you nearly got captured by the British because you were too busy looking at a turtle!"

"That's not idiotic, that was for science." Mumbled John, barely able to keep his eyes awake. His head drooped onto Alex's shoulder, where he let it rest, too tired to move it again.

Alex laid his cheek on top of Johns head, letting his eyes close as well."It was still stupid, don't deny it. Right, Laf?"

" _Oui_. Now stop talking. I was almost asleep." Lafayette was resting his head against the wall, unwilling to move, or to even make the other two men move. He drifted off into sleep, his thoughts going back to his family. _Sleep well, my dearest Adrienne. I miss you so._ He was happy to see that with the arrival of the two others his homesickness had dissipated. Yes, he missed his family in France, but he had found another family here as well.

The next morning, the door was thrown open at dawn. In the doorway stood the imposing figure of George Washington. He was about to say something when he saw the three men, still in the same positions as they had been sitting in last night, looking for all the world like three children who had been too tired to get to bed properly. His stern face softened into a paternal smile as he closed the door. _They can have five more minutes._ He thought to himself. _If any men deserve it, it would be my sons._

Authors Note

I hope yiu like this one! Its been in my head for a while now, and I just wanted to get it out. I would love to have met these men in real life, and keep imagining them in camp. So here we are!


End file.
